


Daddy's Kisses ( Armin Arlert x Pregnant Reader )

by Animebaby00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Daddy Armin, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, Mommy Reader, One Shot, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Armin, baby kicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby00/pseuds/Animebaby00
Summary: Being 8 months pregnant is a hassle, especially with a husband that constantly worries for you and your unborn child. But even when boredom ends up getting the best of you, it can sometimes provide rewards that you wouldn't trade for the world.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152
Collections: aot favs





	1. Daddy's Kisses Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being 8 months pregnant is a hassle, especially with a husband that constantly worries for you and your unborn child. But even when boredom ends up getting the best of you, it can sometimes provide rewards that you wouldn't trade for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone !
> 
> Soooo I know Their Memories Live On is what is REALLY wanted right now, but I have not completed the next chapter yet. I haven't gotten very far because my family and I have been busy getting things together for our trip to Arizona...and I actually leave tomorrow.
> 
> I said in the most previous chapter of TMLO ( I'm shortening the name ) that the next chapter won't be out until July 10th and that's still the case...but I realized I can't leave you guys hanging for THAT long so I have a little something here for all of you.
> 
> This is a little one-shot I had written awhile ago and I decided to publish it here on AO3 to give you guys something new until the next chapter of TMLO is out.
> 
> I love Attack on Titan and hopefully fellow fans of the cute little blonde coconut find this one-shot as cute as I do :3
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

"Armiiiiiin....I'm boooored."

"I know Y/N. That's the third time you've told me in the last five minutes." 

You were sitting on the couch in a lopsided manner, one arm draped over your forehead while the other lay across your swollen belly.

At almost 8 months pregnant, you were on strict bedrest, and you HATED it. Though you had only been perscribed this position 2 weeks ago, you ached to get up and do something productive, but your husband Armin wasn't having it, which only left you in your thoughts.

The two of you had known each other for about 15 years. At 10 years old, you both fantasized on and on about life beyond the walls and were determined to experience it together. 

You both joined the Scouts when you became of age after the attack of the Colossal Titan and the fall of Wall Maria, fighting side by side together through it all. 

Success and the freedom to live came after years of loss and agony. You and Armin were nothing short of inseperable now, that once innocent childhood friendship blossoming into love. 

Now that the Titans were no longer a worry, everyone could finally live the way they wanted to. And to you and Armin, that meant taking your relationship a step further.

You were happily married, which also meant you could safely start a family. And that was your current state.

"Armiiiin. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I'll die of boredom before I actually HAVE this baby. I've cleaned every corner of this house, I've read every book on the bookshelf, and the baby's room is done. There's NOTHING to do." 

Armin turned to look at you from his desk. Your arms were crossed over your chest, cheeks puffed out in a pout. He chuckled, stood up, and walked towards you.

" You know I'd worry about you right ?" He whispered, pressing his forehead against yours. You sighed.

"Of course I do, but Armin, I'm pregnant. It's not like I'm made of glass. I'm just itching to get out of this house to actually DO something."

Armin pursed his lips and sighed. " I guess we have been cooped up here for a while huh ?" You nodded, looking to the side whilst fiddling with your fingers. 

Your blonde husband tilted your head to look at him with his index finger, " Okay, how about this ? We take a short stroll through town tomorrow and have a picnic lunch by the lake. The weather is supposed to be nice and we can get some fresh air. How does that sound?" 

Your eyes lit up with excitement, " That's perfect! Thank you, Armin !"

The blonde smiled and caressed your face, bringing his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer. The moment was wonderful, until a small knudge in your abdomen took both of you by surprise. You looked down and saw the small movements in your swollen belly. Armin got down on his knees so he was face to face with your tummy.

" Not even here yet, and you're already causing mischief, huh ?" Armin asked, his nose pressed against the fabric of your F/C sweater while he softly carressed your tummy.

" Maybe it's jealous." You chuckled.

"Huh?" Armin tilted his head, "What do you mean ?" 

You smiled warmly, " Maybe the baby wants some of Daddy's kisses too..."

Armin looked back at your swollen midsection. He gently lifted up your sweater to reveal the soft, slightly stretched skin of your belly. His hands found their way to the sides of your stomach before he placed his lips on your exposed skin, pressing gentle kisses over the surface. 

You hummed in content, feeling the subtle movements of your unborn child under your palm, while your other hand ran through Armin's soft, blonde hair.

It was moments like these that you wouldn't trade for the world.....no matter how bored you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fluffy, fluff, fluff ! That's how I like to roll 😉.
> 
> I know it's short but I wanted to as least give you guys something before I leave. And of course I will work on the chapter if I can while in Arizona ( specifically during the car ride down there and back. About 6 hours ).
> 
> But that's pretty much it for now. I hope you guys all enjoyed and I'll be back soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Bye bye !
> 
> ( And if you'd like, you can follow me on my Tumblr (@Animebaby00) and Instagram (@animebaby_00) for updates and previews of future chapters and other fun things ☺️ )


	2. Daddy's Kisses Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin tends to your daughter when she wakes up in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone !
> 
> Alright so I posted this story AWHILE ago. It was just a little something I came up with out of random...and a lot of you seemed to like it. So much that some asked for a second part.
> 
> Now my oneshots usually only stick to one part hence the word ONE-shot...unless there is potential for more. 
> 
> After some thinking, I decided that this was a one-shot that carried that potential !
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ! :)

Squeaky cries could be heard from down the hall and into the master bedroom of their small and comfortable cottage, stirring awake the two inhabitants buried under silken sheets and a thick duvet.

There were a few groans and shifts before Armin's eyes finally opened, recognizing the fatigued outline of his love even in the darkness of the room, leaning up on her forearms in the preparement to leave their warm cocoon. 

He himself sighed deeply while lazily, yet quickly, reaching an arm out to grab her wrist, gently tugging her back down.

"It's okay Y/N," he muttered, sitting up, "I'll get her. You go back to sleep. "

Her head turned, hair a mess while her pretty irises carried heaviness due to lack of sleep, "But Armin-"

"Shhhh…" he hushed, moving up on his knees in assistance of helping her lay down fully. He pulled the covers up over her body and smoothed her hair, kissing her forehead, "Sleep honey."

And sleep she did, humming from the feel of her husband's cool lips, and promptly knocked out the moment her head hit her pillow.

Armin smiled softly, caressing her cheek as he pulled away, slowly moving up and off their bed. He pushed his feet into a pair of slippers and shuffled out of the room, leaving the door open a crack behind him.

He could hear the cries more now that he was in the hall. An extremely powerful sound despite it coming from tiny little lungs that were only 3 weeks old. His feet trudged forward, passing a door to an extra bathroom and a study before he arrived at the room in question to bekon to his baby's calls. 

"I'm coming sweetie..." he trailed softly, walking up to the simple wooden crib in the room's left back corner. His eyes looked downward at the small being inside, dressed in a soft yellow nighty onesie. Her face was scrunched and red, tiny fists flailing with rage against the plush mattress beneath her. 

Armin frowned, "Awe, baby…"

He extended his arms downward to pick up the fussy newborn, still feeling slightly worrisome of her midnight outbursts, having to remind himself constantly that she was more than likely fine and that this was completely normal.

He held her close to him, gently rocking her miniature body in his arms.

"Shhhh...shh. It's okay Marley. Daddy's right here. I've got you."

The words still felt surreal coming from his lips even though he'd accepted them into his vocabulary. 

He never would have thought he'd have the title of "Daddy". The events of the past during the time had promised almost no hope of any kind of normal future, especially not parenthood. And "Marley". The name HE had picked for their daughter, seeming to be the perfect fit once he first laid his eyes on her angelic little face that was the perfect combination of him and Y/N.

Tufts of fluffy H/C covered the baby girls' scalp, soft, pale skin that carried a healthy, pinkish hue, chubby cheeks, delicate little ears, tiny lips, and round, stunning blue orbs that matched the male that held her.

Only he couldn't see that familiar shade of blue as Marley's eyes were still shut tight from continuous wailing that pierced Armin's eardrums.

"Hey...hey…" he soothed, walking in small circles, "What's got you so upset, hm? Did you make a mess of your diaper? Is that it ?" 

He leveled his hand under her bum, noting that it didn't feel heavy or soaked in the slightest. He could rule that out.

"Mommy just fed you a few hours ago so it can't be that," he recalled, now beginning to gently bounce the small girl, never stopping his circled pacing.

Her cries seemed to be getting louder and Armin inwardly cringed, not wanting to have to take Marley into your bedroom to help settle her down. You already took care of her during the day while Armin worked on his research and publication deadlines and you already had to get up at night whenever she needed a feed. Your body was also still recovering from labor and Armin always tried his best to take care of the things that would require too much physical exertion. And this included taking care of Marley during the night so you could rest.

"Come on sweetheart..." he murmured, maneuvering Marley's body so that her head was against his shoulder, wispy hair tickling his cheek. He could still smell the baby shampoo you had washed her hair with earlier that evening, its scent pleasant, clean, and sweet. 

Armin moved his head more so that his lips were near Marley's petal soft cheek, his nose nuzzling her temple. He pressed tiny, soft kisses to her face while low tuned hums arose from the back of his throat. There was no particular melody since lullabies weren't things he was too familiar with, but it seemed that he wouldn't need one.

His actions didn't stop, for almost magically, Marley's cries slowly started to diminish, being replaced with hiccups and breathy gasps. And before long, there was nothing but the sound Armin's own humming taking over the room. Casting his eyes downward, he found that Marley had finally fallen asleep, her features calm with her cheek squished against his shoulder. 

With careful movements, he turned and gently laid the infant down on the mattress of the crib, then pulled a soft, fluffy, white baby blanket over her tiny body, pulling away with a sigh of relief.

"Guess all you wanted was attention huh?" Armin whispered, stroking the back of Marley's hand, "You're just like your Mommy."

"I heard that." 

Armin flinched at the sound of the new, soft voice that had entered the room, head turning to see you standing in the doorway with folded arms. You wore a simple cotton nightgown and matching robe with slippers, a smirk present on your lips. 

Armin swallowed, "Y-Y/N? Why aren't you in bed?" 

You walked over to him, "Well, you were gone for awhile and I wanted to make sure everything was okay." Your body stopped beside him as you peered down at the sleeping baby, " I'm guessing it took awhile to calm her down?" 

The blonde scratched the side of his face, "S-sort of. I knew she wasn't hungry a-and her diaper was fine so I was kind of just...guessing at that point on." 

"Hm...so you ended up giving her some 'attention' and claimed she was just like me ?" 

Armin's eyes widened, becoming highly flustered, but stayed somewhat quiet so he wouldn't put his work to waste, "I-I'm sorry Y/N. I d-didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just she reminds me so much of you y'know? W-when we were younger and when you were sad or scared you always said that having me by your side made you feel better and when she stopped crying after I gave-mmph !" 

He was silenced by a pair of lips, warm, soft, and comforting. And it didn't last long, but it still sent butterflies to his stomach.

When you pulled away, you draped your arms over your husband's shoulders, the next word you spoke were hushed, "Honey. I was kidding."

"Oh…"

A giggle aired from your lips, "But you know," your head peered back down at your daughter, "You're right. We do have something in common. Do you know what it is?"

Armin shook his head, " What ?" 

You pulled Armin closer to you, leaning in to press another quick, gentle to his lips. When you pulled away, you were smiling.

"We both love Daddy's kisses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I re-read what I write alllll of the time and that was still the case for this. My heart is melting 😍 
> 
> I hope this gave you guys some fluffy satisfaction. There's more stuff to come.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> (And if you'd like, you can also find me and follow me on my Tumblr account @AnimeBaby00 and Instagram @animebaby_00 for updates on future stories, anime related content, art, and more :3)


End file.
